


like a lonely house (i wait for you)

by omnia_sol



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, I am not using the tagging system properly, also marley & me, and where the red fern grows, but seriously though, everything is sadder when there's a dog involved, haha see what I did there, like old yeller, oh my GOD that book, you get my drift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnia_sol/pseuds/omnia_sol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max waits for Chuck to come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a lonely house (i wait for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the Pablo Neruda poem Sonnet LXV :)
> 
> Written for the [Pacific Rim kinkmeme](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/) and the prompt "Max is waiting for Chuck to return."

three months, max thinks, is a very long time for a dog to wait.

to be fair, it's only been two months and twenty-six days since chuck’s been gone, but max has never been the most patient of pups. don’t get him wrong, he'd wait for chuck forever if he had to because chuck is _his_ two-legger and no one gives belly rubs as good as he does. at least there's still herc, but max has never only had herc before; he's always had herc _and_ chuck, and the two silly two-leggers showed him all the love they couldn’t bear to show each other. two-leggers definitely over-complicate matters, max thinks; as far as he's concerned all he needs to be happy is food and a warm person to snuggle up against. preferably chuck.

in the two months and twenty-six days since chuck's been gone, the shatterdome has been busier than ever with people hustling and bustling about; they seem different -- happier -- but max has never liked change and so he decides to go to chuck’s room to wait and wait and wait on top of the pillow that smells wonderfully like his two-legger. every day bears the promise that he'll come back, and as soon as he does max will do that thing chuck hates where he runs in circles around chuck’s legs and his two-legger will trip and swear and look grumpy but max is so excited that he can’t help himself.

he settles down atop a pile of chuck’s dirty laundry, wags his tail, and waits.


End file.
